1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and means of mounting electrical connectors onto panels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical service connectors have been used in distributing large currents from a source throughout an appliance such as a refrigerator. These types of connectors are usually mounted on a panel forming a part of the appliance structure. Connectors of this type have proven to be relatively expensive to manufacture owing to the mounting problems and the size of the terminal.
Previous terminals were slidingly receivable in a connector housing terminal and were prevented from withdrawal by means of a spring action locking tang. The tang required more material and resulted in a terminal with thin sections that increase electrical resistance and operating temperature.
In addition, connectors were relatively bulky, and therefore, difficult to manufacture and handle because of the problems mounting the connector on a panel. As a result, the mounting means were expensive and undesirable.